How to Enact Vengeance
by thestoicwarrior
Summary: Oh was he about to pay. He was seconds away from regretting every backwards glance he'd sent her, every smart-ass comment, every “Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were PMS-ing today”. LJ. Very sexy. OneShot.


**How to Enact Vengeance**

thestoicwarrior

Summary: Oh was he about to pay. He was seconds away from regretting every backwards glance he'd sent her, every smart-ass comment, every "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were PMS-ing today". LJ. Very sexy. OneShot.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.

I hope you guys like it! xo

Lily Evans sat on the window petting her cat, Pink.

She had one thing on her mind: James Potter.

She wanted to hate him with her life. She just needed a reason to hate him now.

He'd spent two years going after her to no use. Two years she'd spent crying because he'd pulled a prank on her or scared away guys from her. He was rubbish at flirting.

Two years.

Then she gave him a kiss.

Well, her lips fell on his. Completely out of her control. (Secretly, she thought it was a beautiful kiss.)

She looked down at her fluffy, white cat, "That doesn't count as a kiss, does it Pink?"

No, of course not.

Ever since, Potter had stopped being a prick. Maybe he'd gotten all he'd wanted. Or maybe he'd realized his way spelled out how-not-to-get-the-girl.

She didn't know. She didn't know if she even wanted to know.

All she knew was that she had no reason to hate him now. And she hated it.

...

Today was Thursday. That meant two hours of potions sitting behind James Potter. She looked forward to it while not looking forward to it at the same time. Why did things about him always have to be a paradox?

The bell rang signaling the start of class when James Potter walked in. Always late. She wanted to reprimand him, give him a piece of her mind. It's not like Slughorn ever would, he loved James Potter. Probably secretly wanted to have his children.

Potter leaned back and smoothly asked, "Hey can I borrow a quill?" And always unprepared it seemed. She handed him her last quill warily. Was he going to keep them all? This is the last time I'll let him get away with this, she decided.

...

Lily waited patiently through the rest of classes. After dinner she was going to march right up there and get back her quills. She'd had enough. He'd smiled at her one too many times and stole her quills constantly, like he was playing a game with her. She had a reason to hate James Potter now.

She didn't care if the rest of his silly friends heard her, in fact she wanted them to. It's about time they figured out he's not all he says he is. Fun to be around? Maybe. Responsible? Nope. Dependable? Nope. A decent human being? Definitely not.

She ran up the two spiral flights to the 7th year boys dormitory. She planned to barge right in, no knocking intended....well until she got to the door. She stood outside the door feeling a little nervous. Maybe he should just keep the quills? They're only quills after all. She reached up to the door knob and paused. "Be spontaneous, do this or you'll regret it," she told herself. In one quick motion (mostly to get it over with) she pulled her hand off the door knob and knocked.

She waited. Maybe she should just leave now. What if he wasn't there anyway?

She turned to flee when the door abruptly opened.

It was James Potter himself. He stood there in a Puddlemere United tshirt, a pair of jeans, and a confused look on his face. There was no backing out now.

She pushed her way into his room letting the door fall shut behind them, "Potter I, uh, I want my quills back. All of them."

He cocked his head, as if judging her.

"I don't have them."

What? Lies! All lies! He's the richest guy at Hogwarts. His dad gives the school lots of gold (probably paying to keep James from being expelled one of these days), everyone knows that. He has to have them!

Her blank look prompted him to say, "Really, Lily, I don't have them, but I can get you some. I'll sneak out to Hogsmeade tonight. You just say the word, love, and I'm there."

Lily? Love? Was he on dragon's blood? Since when were they on first name or pet name basis? Since when was he sneaking out to Hogsmeade? He was bloody head boy! He couldn't do that.

Oh was he about to pay. He was seconds away from regretting every backwards glance he'd sent her, every smart-ass comment, every "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were PMS-ing today".

She was about to join the game. She'd picked her game piece and moved into position. But, like a game of poker, she put on a different emotion than the one she felt.

She leaned closer, separating the two of them by inches. She lifted herself onto her tip toes and whispered into his ear, "Wanna know a secret?"

Of course he did. He was James Potter. Who was he to resist?

She debated in her head whether to tell him that Puddlemere United sucks or that the giant squid is the only one who can respect him. Or perhaps she should just say "Bite me!" and leave.

He stood breathless in her close proximity, about to respond...she didn't give him the pleasure.

She finally choose her words, "I know what you want."

She seductively looked down and placed her hand on his stomach, inches from the top of his jeans. She looked back up into his eyes, arched an eyebrow, and said confidently, "I know what you crave."

Quills be damned. This opportunity was too good to miss.

With a hint of a maniac smile, she slid her hand down further over his jeans. When she saw his eyes widen and heard his heart speed up before her, she couldn't help the corner of her mouth from turning upwards, she was ahead. Victory was soon to be hers.

"The heat of one body next to yours," she slid a leg in between one of his, caressing his inner thigh with her knee.

"The restriction of your pants, the sweat down your back," she was teasing him. This was her art. It was too easy.

Her hand mimicked her words, "The feel of someone up against you. The inner connection of two people. Your blood telling you what to do. The movement: in and out. In and out. In. And out."

"Two bodies, one bed. Nothing else exists."

She paused, partly to just take in his trembling. Partly to rethink her attack-this driving him mad was driving her mad.

She wanted him, but she wanted revenge more.

She turned her head and grabbed his ear with her teeth. She sucked on it and listened to him attempt to control a moan. He had his hands on her waist just feeling her petite form writhe before him. She was pressing her breasts into his chest...but she wasn't done yet.

She slammed him into the door behind them. Then she was up next to him again. Teasing him. Tormenting him. She was all over him, whispering in his ear, "All the moaning, all the sighing. All the screaming." She moaned like she was having the world's greatest orgasm. She knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Her hand was unzipping his trousers while she caressed him with her own body. She was getting just as much pleasure out of this as him.

Suddenly, she squeezed his manhood.

She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, and down the sensitive area of his neck. She sucked on his lip; she bit her teeth into his lip until he bled. When she was satisfied she'd tortured his lip enough, she let it spring back to his mouth.

"The warm, moist of me rubbing against you," she'd stopped making complete sentences. She was slowly killing herself in the process. Her hormones were on drugs. Like someone had slipped her a love potion with too much love in it.

"In and out." She rubbed against him with her hand as he was nearing climax.

Then as if nothing had happened, she stepped back. Smiled (a too innocent smile). Opened the door and left saying, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He was flabbergasted.

As she walked back to her own room, she was grinning. The grin of victory.

She'd won the game, but not without casualties.

Please Review!

thestoicwarrior


End file.
